


Fate's enemy

by A_dude



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_dude/pseuds/A_dude
Summary: Basically just Gidchell x Joker and Ilona with a gf in space. Also Gideon, Mitchell, Joker, and Ilona's gf are all aliens now. Mitchell's a Light yellow Twi'lek with some feminine features, like his lekku and the slight lack of forehead fat bump things. Gideon's a Togruta, with light purple skin. Joker and Ilona's gf are nautolans, Joker being a light blue, Ilona's gf being red. Also it would've been tagged as Joker/Mitchell/Gideon but it won't let me.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-7567 | Rex/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Gideon/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Gideon/Joker (Call of Duty), Joker/Jack Mitchell (Call of Duty), Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Original Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Beginning

It was a lovely evening on Coruscant the sun shone in the temple, casting a lovely golden glare in the halls. There a young Twi'lek could be found chatting it up with a Togruta and a nautolan. Joker seemed to find humor in some of his stupid puns. Gideon and Mitchell however didn't agree with Joker's humor.  
"Awe come on, my jokes are funny", the nautolan pouted.   
"They're lame and you know it Joker", Gideon chuckled and kissed the blue skinned male's head.  
Mitchell also chuckled and kissed his lovely partners, before getting caught by a certain nautolan. Tide. Tide made herself known by clearing her throat at the trio.   
"Gentlemen, the jedi code clear states that attachments are prohibited. So please separate yourselves from each other this instant, be glad I found you instead of one of the council members", she finished and walked away.   
"Gah, who shat on her food this morning", Joker piped up after Tide was long gone.   
"Probably Master Windu, I heard the two going at it last night", Mitchell replied.   
Mitchell's lekku found it's was onto his two boyfriends' arms, and squeezed them a little. Gideon flashed a toothy smile toward Mitchell. It was common for the three to get in trouble for the same thing, luckily it was always Tide who caught them.  
"Who knows she might be a nice lady, someone just has to break her walls down", Gideon stated as the three made their ways to their shared quarters.   
Mitchell smiled at a group of younglings who were caught up in a game of tag, they managed to convince a padawan to play as well. The sounds of laughter left Mitchell feeling a little better about their previous encounter. Luckily for him he knows that Ilona and Tide have been sneaking a few glances at each other for a few years now, and wants someone to make a move already. But, for now they must meditate on their thoughts. Tomorrow would bring some interesting events, and a test of trust in the trio.


	2. Test of Luck: Part 1

All was silent on the planet of Nal Hutta. Which was unusual for a crime ridden planet. Mitchell and Marsh stepped out of the small ship they had traveled in and after making sure that all was secure, they had their R4 unit keep watch of the ship. They slowly made their way to a busted up bar where they were told their target would be. Apparently this woman has managed to stir up chaos in three different systems. Her crimes included several hit and runs, theft, arson, and second degree murder. Now it was up to them to find arrest this woman. Normally there would be more than two people doing this sort of job, but their target knew when a group was out for her. So in this case less people gave them an advantage since they'd still out number her.  
"Alright sir what's the plan?", Marsh asked Mitchell.  
"I hate to break it to you Captian but, there's no plan. We're just going off of pure luck", the twi'lek male responded.  
Marsh was lucky that his helmet hid his face of terror. He was certain this man, and his boyfriends were all crazy. They seemed to love winging things and going with the flow, but on the bright side his battalion would only loose minimal men because their generals knew how to take cover.  
"Sir this might offend you but, General Skywalker is just as crazy, if not crazier than you and at least he always has a plan", the very done Captain sighed.  
Mitchell didn't respond, he just opened a door and pushed Marsh inside. When his General didn't join him shortly after Marsh was ready to knock some sense into Mitchell. Luckily Mitchell came in just in time to hear some of Marsh's rantings. He just wanted a normal General for once. Hell he just wanted to see Hardcase after this. Sure that guy is also crazy, but he knew how to calm Marsh down. That's why he loved him, and hated that they rarely got to see each other. Luckily both men could trust the other to stay faithful, and wait until they got to meet up again. So Marsh never felt insecure about his relationship with the 501st trooper.  
"So General what was that about huh?", he questioned.  
"You almost walked right into a blaster fight. When we get done you're getting some rest Captain", Mitchell smiled at the trooper.  
It was times like this he was glad that his battalion wore black and dark bronze armor, especially on this musty planet. He sighed and continued onwards because they were on a time limit. Marsh looked around the bar they were in and soon identified the woman they were supposed to arrest. Let the testing begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, luckily this is a multi part arc.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one you can picture yourself as the target

Marsh sighed and blindly followed Mitchell to a bar stand. He wasn't sure of what it was with his generals drinking before a mission, but he'd long since question it. If anything he just wanted to get this over with so that he could go see Hardcase again. He was too caught up in thought that he didn't notice General Mitchell slide a thin backpack to him. Once he did he could tell that something in there was going to be helpful on their mission.   
"Find the nearest restroom and put on your disguise, it'll help us lure this woman in", Mitchell whispered in a soft, gruff voice.   
"Alright but it better not be anything skimpy. Gods knows what'll I'll do if I have to show my ass to everyone one-", he paused and sighed in defeat.  
"Fine I'll do it sir", Marsh finished and walked off to the restroom.   
Soon enough he found that his disguise was infact skimpy. A lush red and gold bikini set was to be found in the bag, apon putting it on he soon began to feel sexy. While checking himself out in the dirty mirror he began to imagine the 501st trooper's reaction would be to this gift laid right before him. As he groped himself a little in the mirror, he felt himself getting hard at the thought of his hands being Hardcase's. Honestly he couldn't blame Hardcase for ravaging him, he was hot.   
Now came the hard part, pretending to like a murderous psycho. He sighed walked out of the room, adjusting the bikini type suit to fit his chest and thighs. Now he was kinda ready to face this woman once she came in view. Part of him wanted to turn back, but it was too late and in a matter of minutes he was alone with her, and he was giving her a lap dance.  
"So tell me how'd a fine thing like you wind up out here?", she asked.  
"My master is planning to sell me at an auction, said that I'd be hard to part with but he needs the money", he replied and began to grind faster.  
"Mmm...well with moves like that you can come with me, I can pay him any amount he'd like for you", she replied and slowly ran a hand over Marsh's ass.  
Marsh shuddered but brushed it off. It seemed that he'd soon be close enough to finding a loophole in this mission after all. He'd just have to keep up the act. He had to admit, he liked being touched like this, but only if it was done by his lover, not her. Dirty thoughts flooded his head as he imagined the different scenarios he and Hardcase could play out now that he's ready to show him the different slave disguises he owns.   
"You seem shy, don't worry I wouldn't dream of hurting you", the lady said breaking the silence.  
Marsh remained silent and prayed to get this over with, Hardcase needs him. He, needs Hardcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Gidchell x Joker content will come up soon.


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Suicide, blood, and captivity  
> Chapter summary for those who would rather have that: Marsh is sold to the lady who turned out to go by Miria. She later places him in captivity on an unnamed planet near Nal Hutta. Eventually the Jedi arrive and arrest her, as well as free Marsh and the slaves. He goes back to the 501st barracks to see Hardcase.

Eventually a deal was worked out between Mitchell and the lady, who was revealed to be Miria. Marsh wasn't too happy about this, but when it came down to everything he had little to no say in what he's ordered to do. Luckily Mitchell agreed to give him some credits for this as it's no surprise that Marsh is embarrassed when exposing more than just his face to anyone.   
Miria smiled and drug Marsh off to her ship, it wasn't big but it was nice looking. Eventually Marsh was forced to change into another skimpy (image a shorter slave Leia costume, but fiery orange and gold to match his skin tone) slave getup. Once he was done he presented himself to Miria with a slight bow.   
"Perfect, you look amazing my angel", she smirked and went over to the cockpit of the ship.  
Luckily for Marsh, he just had to keep the tracking chip in his shoe and they'd be able to arrest Miria a day after her landing. Unfortunately, that'd take a while since he had no idea where she was going. He sighed and sat down in a booth, he noticed a wall full of photos of other slaves she must've bought, all of a varying species. He shuddered and growled softly.   
A few hours later and they eventually land on an unnamed planet near Nal Hutta. There Marsh is led into a dungeon type cell and is later abandoned by Miria. He noticed the other worn out slaves, some of whom were worn out and sleeping on the hard floor. The atmosphere was overwhelming with despair, and Marsh was certain that the blood in a few of the cells were from a suicide. He could also smell decay in the dungeon, which came from some rotting corpses in the cells next to him.   
Miria came back and took Marsh out of his cell and into her room. She proceeded to strip down and crawl in the bed. She motioned for Marsh to come to her and sighed when he refused. Eventually Marsh gave in and sat on the bed wondering what she wanted. He wasn't expecting to be a personal teddy bear to the woman. He couldn't wait for republic forces to come and free him.   
-time skip cause I want to get to the main point of this chapter-  
Marsh whimpered softly when Hardcase gently bit up his neck. The younger trooper showed his love to his Captain by kissing him in all the right places. Hardcase began playing with the thin fabric covering Marsh's crotch. He shuddered and whined softly, bucking his hips a little.  
"Kriffing-get on with it", Marsh cursed.   
"Patience sir, we'll get there soon", Hardcase chuckled evily.  
Marsh rolled his eyes, but was quick to moan when his lover stroked his thigh. Unfortunately they were interrupted by Gideon calling Marsh down for a debriefing of the mission. Maybe next time.


	5. Breaks don't come easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at me updating after a while. It might feel a bit plotless to me but hey it's something

It was a warm day on Naboo, Joker was assigned to protect Senator Amidala, with the assistance of Anakin and Mitchell, who just finished a previous mission. Though it seemed like an excuse to go on dates with the senator, though Joker could care less, since he too was using this moment to get some one on one time with his favorite twi'lek. His heart warmed when Mitchell laughed at his goofy jokes. And he almost turned to jelly when Mitchell played with his hands. The nautolan enjoyed every touch Mitchell gave him, it was like dying and going to heaven to him.   
The only thing keeping him from doing so was the fact that they also had some other business to tend to. The two still had to watch for another mad man trying to mess with republic ships. Mitchell groaned and went to the docking port to see if anything new happened. He saw the crystal lake in the distance and only longed to swim in it with Joker.   
Meanwhile Marsh has to drag his battalion into battle with the Torrent Company. Which wouldn't be so bad if Hardcase would stop whispering sexual things into his ear when all was calm. Clearly Hardcase wasn't over getting cock blocked yet. It was especially clear since Hardcase would even take the time to teasingly trace a finger over Marsh's codpiece. That there only made Marsh's current state worse.   
"Focus on the mission Hardcase", he growled softly.  
"But Captain, I'm getting horny", Hardcase jokingly whined.  
"Hardecase what the hell, you're on a public com", Fives whined.   
"He has a point, and yes Hardcase please focus", Echo replied.  
"Fine whatever", Hardcase finally complied and quickly gunned down a few commandos.   
Marsh sighed in relief and helped gun down some more droids that were just finding out about them. He looked at Hardcase and gently nipped at the slightly exposed neck skin. That made his lover shudder a bit and cover up a bit.   
"Good job trooper, I wonder how my men are handling things?", Marsh whispered.   
Slasher and King were currently busy tearing down a separatist base with the help of Caleb, Toxic, Jesse, Fives, Echo, and surprisingly Rex. They were clearly winning this one, and took some time to laugh at their vodes' conversation earlier.   
"One round says Marsh finally gets banged tonight", Slasher commented.   
Just about everyone there took him up on that bet, and figured they'd win cause Marsh doesn't seem like the type of guy to wear his adrenaline out with sex. Boy were they wrong.   
Their job on Tatooine finally came to an end with the destruction of the base. Marsh and Hardcase took advantage of where they were at to let out some of their post mission stress. However they failed to realize that their coms were still on, meaning that their vode and General, and Commander Tano can hear what they're now up to.   
"Looks like you all owe me a round", Slasher said as he and his vode shut off their coms.   
Those who took the bet just groaned and agreed to get him whatever he wanted.   
Meanwhile Hardcase and Marsh were busy biting at each others necks to care about the bet that has been placed on them. Hardcase really went at it when Marsh jokingly told him to eat ass, at a crappy pun he made.   
"K-kriff Casey that was just a-AH- joke", he moaned out.  
"Shouldn't have had a sweet ass for me to eat then", the younger trooper replied as he inserted the tip of his tongue into Marsh.  
That very thing drove Marsh crazy, he just wanted to cum when Hardcase did that. But, much to his dismay he wasn't fully at that point yet. It didn't help that Hardcase slowly inched his tongue into his favorite Captain, causing Marsh to cry out and beg for more.   
"Gah kriff Casey, don't stop....don't stop", he panted out   
Hardcase tried to reply, but with half of his tongue in Marsh's ass it all came out muffled and only added onto Marsh's pleasure. This continued for a good while until Gideon commed Marsh for another debriefing. It was also clear that Ashoka was trying to stop Gideon from doing so, because she knew Hardcase would only whine about it for hours or days on end until he really gets to hump Marsh. Gideon only shushed her and still demanded that Marsh comes right that instant to debrief and discuss battle plans.   
"Yes sir I'll be on my way", Marsh groaned, and hung up.  
"Do you really have to go?", Hardcase whined after he had removed his face from Marsh's thighs.   
"Unfortunately yes, you'd think the General would know that blueballs suck. Especially when it happens twice", Marsh groaned and got dressed.  
On his way to Gideon Hardcase tried everything he could to get Marsh to stay. Nonetheless Marsh still kissed him goodnight and went in the tent to speak with his general.


End file.
